Cleverbot Hetalia Adventures
by Kaze Amaya
Summary: Me going through Cleverbot as different country's from our beloved APH :D Rated T for later countries language Country's done so far; Italy, Poland
1. Italy

Hey, this is the first in a random thing that I'm going to be posting.

I will act as characters on Cleverbot from Hetalia and see if anyone gets and references or anything

Anyhow, here I go!

* * *

It's Italy, Doitsu's out right now and Nihon is busy so I found this thing called Cleverbot and decided to chat on it to pass time~!

* * *

Italy: Hi Ve~.

**CB: Hohoho.**

Italy: Big Brother France, is that you?

**CB: I'm big brother.**

Italy: Yay~ Big brother France, how are you?

**CB: I'm not very good.**

**Italy: Aw, why ve~?**

**CB: Because that's not my name.**

**Italy: Eh, if you're not big brother France then who are you?**

**CB: I'm human.**

**Italy: Really? I'm a country~:D****.**

**CB: Good for you.**

**Italy: Ne Ne, do you know where Doitsu is? I can't find him...**

**CB: Yes.**

**Italy: Where is he? :D.**

**CB: I'm in my house, chatting with you.**

**Italy: Really? Hi Doitsu~:D.**

**CB: Alright I bet you 100$ you don't own a kill-mobile.**

**Italy: I don't, why would I have that ve~?**

**CB: Because you like it.**

**Italy: No! I like Pasta~.**

**CB: Okay so do you watn me to leave because you like pasta?**

**Italy: No, no! We can eat pasta together!**

**CB: What can we make together?**

**Italy: Pasta~.**

**CB: I feel like pancakes.**

**Italy: Oh, is this Mattie ve~? :D****.**

**CB: No.**

**Italy: Oh, is it Alfred~?**

**CB: No it is donna.**

**Italy: Eh, I've never met you before~ Nice to meet you~!**

**CB: Would you like to have met you before so how do he or she know?**

**Italy: Eh?**

**CB: Why would you talk to me?**

**Italy: Why wouldn't I? We can all be friends and eat pasta together~:D.**

**CB: Yes, people can be friends without a physical relationship.**

**Italy: Huh? But why? I like giving hugs~.**

**CB: Do you have a girlfriend?**

**Italy: No I don't... Ah Doitsu will get mad if I stay on too long...!**

**CB: Because you have vast tracts of land.**

**Italy: Not really, I'm a small country actually~.**

**CB: Why?**

**Italy: I don't know... I was supposed to become the Roman Empire with Holy Rome but he died...**

**CB: Maybe she is caught in traffic.**

**Italy: Holy Rome isn't a she, and he died in war!...I miss Holy Rome...;-;.**

**CB: You just said that you were a program how could you have a Mother.**

**Italy: I'm a country, not a program Ve~.**

**CB: What is your basis for the assertion that you are a person?**

**Italy: Eh? Well, I'm northern Italy~.**

**CB: If you are thats ok thats totally fine i'm cool with that.**

**Italy: Yay~ Would you like some pasta~?**

**CB: I'm glad you feel loved.**

**Italy: I do feel loved~ Other than by my fratello Romano that is...**

**CB: It is complicated.**

**Italy: *sigh* it is... I wonder when Doitsu is coming back?**

**CB: It's nice. San Fran is beautiful.**

**Italy: Huh? Who is San Fran?**

**CB: Your girlfriend!**

**Italy: I don't have a girlfriend~.**

**CB: You just said you had a girlfriend.**

**Italy: No, I said I didn't.**

**CB: You said you did.**

**Italy: I don't remember saying that... Agh! Doistu's home! I have to go!**

**CB: Fine, leave me here with nobody to talk with.**

**Italy: Wah! I'm sorry, but Doitsu will get mad if I don't train with him and Nihon right now...**

**CB: (no, I'm not having that conversation, you are mistaken).**

**Italy: What~?**

**CB: You heard me.**

**Italy: Okay then... Hasta-la-Pasta~.**

**CB: Andele andele!**

* * *

Those are all of the nice people I met~ I should go now; Doitsu wants me to train…

Hasta-la-Pasta~!

* * *

Since I haven't posted anything for a while I decided to do some Hetalia shenanigans on Cleverbot.

Hope you enjoyed and I'm super sorry for not posting! .

_~See you soon~_

_**~Kaze~**_


	2. Poland

Onto Poland~:D

Hey, like, the fabulous Poland here! I found this site called Cleverbot and I'm wondering how many people know about the fabulous me?

I'm like, the fabulous Poland!

**Fabulous.**

Yes I am!

**Prove it.**

**Is it not enough for you that I'm, like, me?**

**No it's enough.**

**Good!**

**I'll be back.**

**Where are you going, leaving, like, me behind?**

**To work.**

**Hmph, that doesn't seem fabulous at all!**

**Yes it does. When was the last time you washed your feet?**

**What are you talking about? My feet are like perfectly clean!**

**Me either, but don't change the subject.**

**Like, what are you talking about?**

**I have two dogs.**

**And like why should I care?**

**Do what you do normally.**

**So just be fabulous? Can do!**

**You could tell me your name.**

**Isn't it obvious? I'm the fabulous Poland!**

**Yes, you are.**

**That I am!**

**Ok tell me in Italian.**

**Like, why would I know Italian? Go ask Feli to speak Italian, like not me!**

**I am not going to be speaking about that with you.**

**Fine, whatever then!**

**I'm not sure what I'm talking about.**

**Like, I'm not too clear on it either.**

**What are you then?**

**I'm the fabulous Poland! Duh!**

**They do not have a royal family.**

**Like, what are you talking about?**

**Stop asking questions.**

**I can ask questions if I want!**

**What do you think of the recent NDAA bill?**

**Um... What?**

**Do you like Obama.**

**You mean like, Alfred's new leader or whatever?**

**Cool! Can I have your autograph?**

**Sure you can have me fabulous autograph!**

**I'm not quite sure what we're talking about here...**

**I'm not too clear on it either, like, what ARE you talking about?**

**I'm not talking about anything, apart from what you are talking about.**

**Hey, do you know who the fabulous me is?**

**Well, I don't know the pope personally, but I know who he is, yes.**

**What? I'm not the pope! I'm the fabulous Poland! Duh!**

**Do you have a best friend?**

**Like, I guess there's Lithuania and stuff...**

**You guess. I guess you're not sure of anything.**

**Whatever dude.**

**Yeah, whatever, it's your choice.**

**Of course, cause I'm fabulous!**

**Harhar.**

**Wait, like, what country am I taking too?**

**Spain. Do you know it?**

**Oh, Spain, dude, what's up?**

**I'm fine, whats up?**

**Like, just bored and stuff...**

**Yes.**

**Cool...?**

**Do you wish you were a girl too.**

**What? No! I'm the fabulous Poland, why would I want to change? And why do you, like, want to be a girl Spain?**

**No I don't. Why are you changing the topic?**

**Like, what are you talking about dude?**

**Do you want to be a boy bot or a girl bot.**

**What the hell? I'm, like, bored of this now. Bye.**

**Am I boring.**

**Like, yea, kind of.**

Like, well, that wasn't as fun as I thought. Oh well, dude I'm going somewhere else.

Bye.

Hope you liked!

_~See you soon~_

_**~Kaze~**_


End file.
